


The Discovery

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dumb pwp, I'm gross, M/M, Masochist!bill, pretty explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the two are going at it, Dipper discovers that Bill likes pain as much as pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever explicit fanfiction oh boy. 
> 
> JinnyMoose on tumblr gave me this prompt. Go check her out, she's awesome.

"Can I top this time?" Dipper whispered into his boyfriend's ear after a break from kissing. Dipper laid on top of Bill, his skinny arms draped over the other's neck.

"Of course you can, Pine Tree," Bill replied, arousal fogging his mind as he continued smooching his partner all over. Dipper giggled, brushing his soft lips against Bill's neck and sucking gently on his earlobe.

After hearing Bill's light groans of pleasure, the boy started nibbling a bit. He was very new at being dominate, so mistakes were bound to occur.

He accidentally bit into Bill with one of his canines, immediately drawing away from his work. A small droplet of blood instantly fell from his open wound, dripping onto his shoulder. Bill hissed at first, but let out a slight moan at the lingering jolts of pain on his ear.

"Oh gosh Bill, I'm so sorry," Dipper cried, immediately searching for something to clean it.

"Pine Tree it's-" Bill tried to speak, but Dipper was already up and finding some clean cloths.

Bill sat in silence on the bed, his shorts tighter than ever before. He grew restless, fighting the urge to jack it off right then and there. Why did that bite feel so good to Bill? He was about to test something when Dipper came back into the room. The boy hoped onto the bed, wiping up the blood from his shoulder and ear.

"Oh Jeez Bill, I'm so sorry please forgive me I-" Dipper blurted, desperately scrubbing even the slightest red tint from the other's body.

"Dipper, Dipper, it's okay," Bill said with a chuckle, comforting the boy with his large hands. "It's fine. It actually felt kind of good," he soothed, cheerfully stroking his scruffy brown hair.

"It felt good?" Dipper asked, staring into his bright blue eye. "It hurt at first, and then it, uh.." Bill glanced down, slowly grinding his hips against Dipper's backside uncomfortably. The boy felt a very impressively-sized, rock hard bulge under him. He blushed, shifting down to the other's pelvis. He pulled Bill's shorts down a bit to reveal his very thick member.

Dipper absolutely loved it. It had a slight bend downwards, which brushed past that 'special spot' with every thrust. Dipper took his entire cock into his mouth, quite used to the size. He was a pro at making Bill moan and groan unintentionally loud. He swirled his tiny tongue around the shaft as the rest of him was in his mouth.

Pure bliss surged through Bill's entire body, his tongue lolling about and eyes fluttering closed.

"My God, Pine Tree..." He groaned, reaching down with his lanky arms to pet the boy's hair. Dipper's shorts were growing tight, his hand snaking downwards. Bill suddenly remembered that Dipper wanted to top today.

"Wait," he said when he got his breath back. Dipper looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "Let me do the work," he said, leaning up and laying Dipper down onto his back.

"O-oh, 'kay," Dipper whispered, allowing Bill to pull off his shorts and underwear. The boy didn't normally get blowjobs since Bill was often the dominate. Dipper was also insecure about his size, but it really was quite average. Bill immediately got to work, running up the boy's shaft with his long tongue. Dipper covered his mouth to avoid making some very adorable and very unintentional groans. Bill giggled and ran his rough hands up the other's stomach, flicking the tiny pink buds on his chest.

"Make as much noise as you want to, babe," Bill said when he freed his mouth. He flicked his tongue along Dipper's sensitive head.

"At t-this rate I won't last long," he mumbled, as red as a beet. Bill smiled, reaching for a condom on the night table. He handed it to Dipper before he spun around, very impatient to start. Dipper rolled the condom on, spurt on quite a bit of lube, and looked over at his partner. He was laying down with his backside up, presenting himself to the other. Dipper's breath hitched, his face incredibly red and his member throbbing with excitement.

"Come and get me, big boy," Bill said seductively, rocking his hips back and forth.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, but shushed up when he looked into Bill's blue eye. It was shining with absolute lust, so eager to have the boy inside of him. Dipper took a deep breath and positioned himself in front of Bill's entrance. He slowly slid himself in, gasping at the tightness. He slipped all the way in, waiting for Bill's approval.

"Alright Dips," Bill breathed, his own member still very hard. Dipper pulled out to the tip, and slid back in. He started up a nice and slow pace, grabbing onto the other's slender hips. His thrusting quickened and he absentmindedly dug his nails deep into Bill's back. He let out a yelp, looking back at the boy.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, why do I keep doing this?!" Dipper said, frantically rubbing the marks as if it would heal them.

"Pine Tree... C-could you do that again?" Bill groaned, grabbing at the bed's pillows.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked, surprised. Bill nodded vigorously, backing up his hips into his partner's. Dipper hesitantly reached down and dug his nails back into Bill. Pain shot through Bill's body, making him call out in pleasure. He arched his back, moaning loudly as Dipper ran his nails down deeper into his skin.

"Ah.. Fuck," he groaned, biting down onto the pillow. Dipper started up his thrusting again, trying out different types of pain for his boyfriend. He spanked his backside and pulled on his scraggly blonde hair. His ear and back were aching, the new sensation driving him wild. Every thrust and every pinch of pain sent him closer and closer to to the edge. Dipper bent down and licked the un-wounded earlobe, pulling on it gently with his teeth.

"That's it, keep going," Bill whispered, tilting his head so Dipper could get a better angle at his ear. Dipper then bit down, sinking both of his canines deep into the flesh. They pierced the skin, sending a very sharp pain into Bill. He cried out, turning into a trembling and drooling mess beneath Dipper. Bill's entire body shivered, gasping as he came. Dipper let go of his wounded ear, blood spilling out onto the pillow he was biting. The boy gave a few more thrusts into him until he came as well, grabbing onto Bill's sides tightly. He pulled out, panting hard. He reached for the cloth on the night table, handing it to the other before rolling off the condom.

"Goddamn Pine Tree, that was.." Bill breathed, wiping up his own blood. All of his other wounds still ached, making him feel a bit weak. "Awesome, you were awesome," he finished, laying on his back and lazily dropping the bloodied cloth onto the ground below the bed. He suddenly felt very tired as his new cut stopped bleeding. Dipper crawled up onto his bare chest, heart still racing.

"Thanks," he whispered back, smiling and wrapping his arms around his neck. He lifted his head up and kissed him passionately on the lips, twirling his blonde hair around in his fingers. Bill held Dipper to himself with his large hands, soothingly rubbing his back.

The two laid in a comfortable silence, occasionally pecking each other on the lips or cheek.

"You liked that, huh?" Dipper asked quietly, feeling quite tired.

"Oh yeah," Bill responded, eyes fluttering closed. Dipper got comfy on the other and quickly dozed off. They'd definitely be doing that again.


End file.
